Pulse combustors have been known for many years. They work on the principle that a load of mixed fuel and air periodically enters a combustion chamber where it ignites, therefore giving a pulse combustion. Some pulse combustors are specifically adapted for use as burners. Other pulse combustors are specifically adapted for use as engines of the pulse-jet type. Typical pulse-jet engines use valves which periodically allow fuel and air intake. There is a general need in the field of pulse combustors to enhance efficiency, durability and thrust output of pulse combustors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,962 to Gluhareff teaches a valveless pulse-jet engine and somewhat discusses the use of acoustics. There is a need in the art to somewhat elaborate on the teachings of Gluhareff.
Furthermore, known pulse combustors are typically limited to a pulse mode of combustion.